reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RedDeadStories/Javier's Story/ Chapter I
Javier lassoed the goat and pulled it out of danger. The men he came with put the goat in the stagecoach and drove off. He wiped the stinging sweat off his head. He picked up his Winchester and walked back to Chuparosa. It was 6:23 PM, The sherif Pablo, assigned Javier to patrol the town for any criminal or rebel activity. Javier walked around th bar scoping the men and women. He then heard shot's go off. "Javier! Javier" he heard. Javier said, "Hold on senor!" He picked up his riflle and ran out to see a protest against Mexican Government. They started shooting farm animal's to damage their income. Javier shot the head off one of the speaker's and hid behind the poker table. His deputy friend Victor through dynamite over the wall to the train stationn (Where the rebel's were protesting). Next thing everybody was flying through the air. Javier stood up and directed Victor and a bartender to go scope it out. As the bartender ran by Javier passed him a Shofield Revolver. When the bartender got to the door's, they blew open and the rebel's opened fire on the soldier's Javier free ran through cover to finally get closer to shoot. Javier sent another civilian to go get back-up from a nearby camp on the border. In the meantime, Victor and Javier managed to hold back rebel resistance. Suddenlly they heard yell's from the distance. It was rebel reinforcement's. Victor yelled, " Where are our reinforcement's amigo?" "I don't know senor" Javier answered. Finally, he saw their reinfocrements charging down the hill with molotov's. They chucked them at their coaches and horses. They made their way to Chuparosa. The soldiers stationed in all spot's possible for another attack or even an ambush. Time went by and men started to walk away. They figured that the attack had ended and they need to work to prevent another one. The next day Javier, Victor and Pablo traveled to Escalera where they met a large group of soldiers with Captain Vincente De Santa. "Welcome to Escalera my amigo's! HAHA!" he yelled enthusiasticly. "Today we go to Las Hermanas to rid of the rebel's! Then we will need to escort six cargo train's back here to Escalera. Then we wait for the rebel's to come for an attack to possiblly conquer my home. Now let's move my amigos!" Javier jumped on a horse and followed Capt. De Santa. When they got to a hill far above Las Hermanas he kneeled down near Capt. De Santa as him and another captain discussed the plan. It was 7:59 PM when they were ready to attack. They saw the rebels approaching Las Hermanas when they opened fire. Gatiling Gun's, rifilles, revolvers and many more sounded. Javier ran with about twenty more men including Victor and Pablos to hijack the trains. They started up the train's and traveled back to Escalera. They loaded the several men who waited in Escalera with ammo. They lined up behiind logs and barbed wire and waited. In the distance Capt. De Santa saw the rebel's approaching. One person yelled "There must be cien's of them!". When they got closer De Santa orderd the men to open fire. One by One, Two by Two even Three by Three men dropped. The rebels were getting hammered. Finally and General surrdendered to De Santa. The soldiers cheered, hugged and hi-fived over the win. (What WIll Happen Next in Javier's Story/Chapter Two? PUBLISHED ON 3/8/13 DON'T MISS IT Category:Blog posts